User blog:Kwarduk/European Rule Set
Here is the official rule set which is used by the European Tankery Association (ETA) in the Mann Und Grosskampf, and is followed by all the European schools and is the ruleset followed in the tournament in the story, Please note, this is a NON-CANON rule set, please do not follow this if you are making your own fanfiction and want to keep it true to the original anime, the canon ruleset can be found Here Differences between the European and Japanese rulesets are underlined '1-02 Competition Format' ' ' There are three formats for matches: Elimination battles,' Flag battles '''and' Grand battles'. These matches are designated by the Association. In '''Elimination battles', the objective is to render inoperable all of the opposing team's vehicles. In Flag battles, the objective is to render inoperable the opposing team's Flag Vehicle (to be designated beforehand). In Grand battles, the objective is to capture resources from multiple supply depots and return them to base, the team should aim to accumulate as much of these resources during the time span of the battle. Tournaments are of a knock-out format. Round one matches are determined by a lottery. '2-02 Limit on the number of participating vehicles and regards on flag tanks' Each team may not field more vehicles than the number designated by the Association. However, it is possible to field fewer vehicles than the designated number. In the case of flag battles, judges will determine the flag tank of the teams before the battle, which will be done in a way that the strength of the flag tanks of both teams is roughly equal, However, the ‘underdog’ team can override this recommendation and choose a weaker tank on their team instead. '2-03 Match location ' The boundaries of the battlefield will be determined by the Association. Access to the battlefield will be restricted 24 hours prior to the match. '''Each participant shall get maps and details of the area. There are also designated no fire zones especially in large populated areas like schools Malls etc. Should there be objections to the battlefield of choice, they should be forwarded to the Association ''within the first 24 hours of announcement'', upon which deliberation will be made. '3-01 Participating vehicles' specifications ' The only vehicles allowed to participate are the following: *Vehicles whose design was in development before 'December 31, 1960 '(some exceptions to this rule may be made on a case-by-case basis). *Vehicles whose construction was planned using only materials available before the aforementioned date *If a participant is from a country which did not have a native tank design before the aforementioned date, then they can use tanks designed before '''December 31, 1996, a team is limited to 4 of these vehicles and will be subjected to balancing regulations (see 3-01 Participating vehicles' specifications''' cont. for more information) *Certain modern technologies (technologies made after August 15, 1945) such as sub-calibre rounds, and ATGM’s must be stripped off / replaced on the chosen vehicles, other technological abilities may be subject to a case-by-case basis. *The limit of a vehicle's weight is set to 300 tonnes. Vehicles which meet these requirements must be confirmed to be constructed using materials that were available at that time. However, in the event that there is difficulty supplying the appropriate parts, the Association may determine the allowable extent of reproductions and modifications. Changes to the type or number of participating vehicles on a team directly prior to the match are open to objection by opposition members. Open-topped vehicles, including gun carriages, self-propelled anti-tank guns and indirect fire artillery may be considered tanks, but require approval on a case-by-case basis, this rule can be resolved by the participants if they modify the open-topped vehicle with an enclosement kit. '''3-01 Participating vehicles' specifications cont. If a participating vehicle falls under the previously mentioned 1960-1996 rule, then the chosen vehicle must follow a set of manufacturer regulations: *The steel used in the production of the vehicle must be of a similar grade to 1960’s grade steel (ceramic used in composite armour are not subjected to this rule). *The track horsepower of the vehicle must be reduced by 25% of its original engine power, Gas-turbine engines are banned and must be replaced with substitutes. *Explosive reactive armour is banned and must be removed or replaced with non-explosive substitutes. *The strength of gun stabilizers must be reduced by 50% *The strength of turret hydraulic systems must be reduced by 25% *Fire control systems must also be reduced in their information gathering capabilities and all automatic systems must be disabled, meaning all target acquisition and computing must be done manually by the tank's gunner. *Night-vision systems are banned and must be replaced with substitutes. *ATGM’s are banned and must be removed from the vehicle. '3-02 Supplementary equipment ' All tanks must be fitted with Association-sanctioned referee equipment. As an additional safety measure, the crew compartments are required to be fitted with Association-approved armoured mantlet’s (armoured canvas will also be provided to fill in gaps of certain vehicles in case that standard armour is unsuitable for the area). '3-03 Permitted armament ' All rounds are to be Association-sanctioned live ammunition. The total number of rounds per team is limited to what the vehicle can carry. Production and use of custom or war-worthy warheads (warheads used in actual combat and which are designed to kill) is strictly prohibited. The power of charges can be modified by the crew, but the power of these charges are limited to their original factory service load, loads larger than this are prohibited. ' ' '4-02 Conditions for victory ' 'Elimination battles ' The team that renders all the opposing team's vehicles inoperable is the winner. 'Flag battles ' The team that renders the opposing team's Flag Vehicle 'inoperable is the winner, whether or not non-flag enemy tanks are still operational. 'Grand battles ''' The team that has the '''most resources in its storage at the end of the battle time is the winner. '4-04 Conditions for defeat ' *The referee equipment has determined a tank to be inoperable *All crew members have abandoned their tank *The Judges determine that a match can no longer proceed (in the event that the referee equipment declares a tank is still operable, the Judges may determine that the damage received is enough to render the tank inoperable) *The Judges determine that a rule violation has taken place *The leading representative of a team or designated member may voluntarily surrender. '4-06 On disabled vehicles ' A tank may no longer participate 'in the battle after it has been declared "inoperable". A tank is declared "inoperable" if the crew compartment is considered to be “destroyed” or if the crew '''without assistance from any body outside the team '''cannot recover / repair the vehicle to become operable again. Shells have the ability to knock out crew members, rendering them unconscious and unable to perform tasks, they can be revived by the crew by using limited revival salts, if this isn’t done they will stay unconscious for a few hours, usually waking back up after a battle has concluded. If a tank has less than '''two '''operational crew members, it’s considered “inoperable”. The participants will wait for the orders of the Judges and comply with them as quickly as possible. Usually removing the knocked-out tank from the battlefield via whatever transport vehicle is available. '5-01 On prohibited actions ''' #Using parts or equipment not sanctioned by the Association #Voluntarily leaving the competition area #Firing directly on humans #Firing whilst within a ceasefire-zone #Attacking a vehicle that has been declared "inoperable" #Disrespect towards the judges or other participants #Actions that are judged to be "throwing the match" ''Engaging in any of the above acts will be investigated by an ETA board and may result in disciplinary action and/or disqualification.'' '' '' '''5-02 Light signals (Note: this is an outdated system which has been slowly ruled out by the Association, however some fields in some countries may still use this method of communication fully or as a fall-back method). Judges can give certain colour orders to participants via the use of powerful searchlights on top of tall towers, the colour signals correspond as follows: *Yellow: Temporary ceasefire is in effect, firing weapons is prohibited during its illumination *Red: Match is being halted due a dangerous event or for some other reason. *Red flashing: Match is finished, participants return to base. *Blue: Weather is expected to get worse in the area, participants be advised. *Green: Hazard in the environment has been discovered, participants be advised. *Yellow and Orange flashing: a Judge is on the field of play performing an action, ceasefire is in effect and participants will exercise caution. *Purple: A rule violation has occurred. *Purple and Red flashing: A rule violation has occurred, match will be stopped. '6 Compensation ' The European Tankery Association will provide compensation for all incidents involving structures and for the restoration of the landscape within the boundaries of the competition field. Though the Association does declare to remove belongs from area if possible to avoid damage of prized possessions. Category:Blog posts